


Come. Guardian

by TehRevving



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M, Heartless (Kingdom Hearts) - Freeform, Monster sex, Monsters, Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 19:33:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18556369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TehRevving/pseuds/TehRevving
Summary: You're overwhelmed by a swarm of heartless, when one decides to save your life. However, there's something it wants in return.Guardian Heartless (Person Behind You) x Fem Reader. Monster Sex.





	Come. Guardian

**Author's Note:**

> So, there I was innocently playing Kingdom Hearts 3 and then, BAM that reveal happened and I was like, welp now I wanna fuck the Guardian.
> 
> There’s a reference to a that KH3 spoiler in here, but I don’t state it or spoil it. So, I'm marking this fic as tentatively spoiler free. 
> 
> Also, look at the title. I’m so proud of myself. Ahahahaha I’m so hilarious someone stop me.

The heartless had come out of nowhere, blocking out the sun as they swarmed, crawling over each other in their haste to feed. There were so many of them, you did the best you could to fight them off, to protect the civilians of this innocent world, but it was impossible. More and more people seemed to fall, the sky a sea of pink as stolen hearts floated up into the void. Your arms were tired, you struggled to keep your keyblade upright while your muscles screamed, but it’s not like you could stop. You didn’t want to give up, didn’t want to summon your armour and glider and run away, but time was running out fast.

You fell to your knees exhausted with your body aching. There was nothing else you could do, every single person that had huddled behind you was gone now, there was nothing left of them. The huge swarm of darkness writhed and pulsed in front of you now, almost like they were waiting for you to give in; maybe they were, the most desperate hearts made the strongest heartless after all.

They kept waiting, not attacking. You had never seen anything like it before. You took the time to try and catch your breath, to will your aching muscles to action. You didn’t know how much time you would have before they attacked.

The writhing mass of black began to part down the centre, heartless seeping into each other, disappearing into the floor to make way for the dark shadow making its way through the swarm. You had never seen them act like this before, you just watched, in awe and horror as a large dark shape began to materialise from between them.

The lone heartless was huge, taller than a man. Broad at the shoulders, tapering down to a point that barely touched against the ground as it floated along. It was covered in bandages that crossed over its chest, stopping above a heart shaped section gauged out of where its stomach should be. It looked strangely human for a heartless, there was something about it. Its glowing yellow eyes seemed intelligent, like there was more to it than a mindless creature gorging itself on hearts. Its mouth was bandaged shut, rows of sharp teeth dripping dark saliva while blue veins pulsed and glowed against its jet-black skin.

It was terrifying and it was advancing towards you.

Your whole body froze. Your conscious mind screamed at you to move, but you couldn’t. You were frozen by fear, by some force you couldn’t explain as the creature moved closer to you. The sea of darkness began to retreat behind the creature as its gait began to slow.

The monster stopped in front of you, towering over your kneeling form. It was breathing heavily, almost like it was gasping loudly; you had never heard a heartless breathe before. This was it, you hung your head and waited for your inevitable death. Unable to believe that after everything that you had been through, this was how it was going to end.

But it didn’t happen.

You didn’t know how much time passed, your only way to measure it was the gasping, even breaths of the creature in front of you. But, it seemed like it had been long enough that maybe it wasn’t going to kill you.

Your instincts screamed at you to run, but against your better judgement, you tilted your head up and looked the dark creature in its glowing, yellow eyes. It tilted its head at you and there was some sort of recognition there. Some strange unspoken bond passing between you but, you had never encountered a heartless with any sort of consciousness before.

It sort of folded itself in half, bending down until its face was level with yours. You were terrified but becoming more and more curious by the minute. The heartless reached a hand out in front of you, like it wanted you to take it. The movement pulled at the bandages wrapped across its chest and the creature groaned out in pain. You had never heard a heartless react to pain before either.

Unsure of what to do, but not liking your chances of being able to fight off this strange heartless, you reached out and took its outstretched hand.

It pulled you to your feet with a grunt of exertion, rising back up to its full height. It stared at you, glowing eyes trying to communicate something, but you didn’t know what. You watched its jaw clench against the bandages taping it shut. It was like it was trying to talk, to make some sort of noise but was unable to.

You could tell it was struggling and you didn’t know what came over you when you opened your mouth to speak. “What do you want?”

It moaned out, a loud noise that shook your bones. It sounded pained, desperate, like a wounded animal crying on its last legs. It reached its large hands up to its face, clawed fingers trying to rip at the bandages wiring its jaw shut. It was fruitless, the creature just ended up digging into its own skin. Blackened blood dripped from quickly closing wounds. The creature screamed, like it was trying to get through to you that it couldn’t speak and the sound almost brought you to your knees.

“What do you want?”

The creatures face contorted in, if you didn’t know better you would have said anguish at your words. It held both of its arms out to you, hands palm up and facing the sky. It just left them there, like the gesture was supposed to spark some sort of understanding. It didn’t.

You just stood there and looked at it blankly. Your eyes moving from its outstretched hands to its face, trying to work out what was going on.

“Did I know you?” You asked it this time, grasping at straws, unsure as to why this creature hadn’t tried to murder you on sight.

The creature nodded, its whole body shaking with the movement.

That was unexpected, for a heartless to not try to kill you on sight, to actually understand what you were saying and to try communicate with you. “I don’t know who you were.” You said to it, watching as its eyes fell.

The heartless shook its head, it looked upset almost. You felt bad for it, somehow. The creature clenched its outstretched hands into fists. It looked like it was making a decision, its yellow eyes flickering from side to side as it thought. Every moment that it had to think seemed painful, like it was a struggle.

The monster, it seemed to decide what it wanted then. Large hands came around your shoulders faster than you were able to react. Fuck, this isn’t what you wanted to happen. You struggled against it, but its grip was too tight as it lifted you into the air. It had trapped your arms by your sides.

It lifted you up until you were level with its pupil free eyes. You were so close to its face, you could feel the heat of its breath, the stench of it. Feel the hot saliva dripping from its jaw and splashing on your chest. The creature stared at you for what felt like forever, its eyes pleading, like you were supposed to work out what it wanted.

It growled, a low sound that you felt rattle all the way through your body and then, it kissed you.

Kissed was probably the wrong word. The heartless smashed its bandaged jaw against your lips, its teeth knocking against your own. A long flat tongue slithered from between its clenched teeth and it licked against your lips and jaw, covering your skin with sticky black saliva. The creature pulled away and you watched its yellow tongue retract back into its bandaged mouth. It looked in your eyes again, its expression different and suddenly, you knew who it had been.

You didn’t want to say it, didn’t want to voice it. Worried about what would happen if you did, what it would mean. It made sense you supposed, that they would have been able to retain some sort of form, some sort of control over their heartless form, but it still raised so many questions.

You looked at the heartless again and this time you knew what to say. “I know who you were.”

The heartless smiled, a huge toothy grin, golden tongue lashing from side to side as the bandages stretched tight across its jaw.

“And, I know what you want.” You continued and its grip on your arms tightened.

It shook its head but then stuck its tongue out and licked up the side of your face. It was being playful, for a moment anyway, before its face changed again and it looked at you expectantly, like it was waiting for another answer.

You laughed, unable to quite believe what was going on, or what you were about to say. “I trust you,” you said to the fucking heartless holding you against its chest.

It grinned at you again and let out a harsh, choked sound that you could only assume was its own attempt at laughing and then it was moving.

The creature looked from side to side and then began moving. It was weird, being pulled along by the creature while it floated just above the ground, it was like you were flying. You couldn’t see where you were going, your vision taken up by the monster’s head.

You felt your back being pressed against something, and you turned slightly to see that it was the side of a building. The heartless kept you up with one hand while it removed its other from around you. Its large hand coaxed your legs up, to wrap around it and rest on the growths sprouting from where its hips should be.

It pressed its maw to yours once more. It wasn’t able to kiss you, it had no lips to speak of and the bandages restricted its movement anyway. It tried though, running the points of its teeth against your lips, snaking its tongue out to tease at your own. It was weird, but also strangely familiar at the same time. It was easy to fall into the rhythm of kissing the creature, to ignore the sticky feeling of its black saliva coating your face. Its skin was slippery, soft and rough all at the same time, the texture changing underneath your fingertips as it rippled and shifted.

The strange body pressed against yours was hot in some places and cold in others. The shape and texture of it so foreign, so unexpected. You could feel the hole in the centre of its chest, the way your body expected to feel flesh there but there was none. The hole radiated heat, you were almost tempted to stick your hand through it, to see if there was anything but decided that was a bad idea.

It wasn’t too long before one of the creature’s large hands wandered down to cup at your ass. It pulled you flush against the trunk of its body, rocking you against it. The dark flesh between your legs was warm, it was like it was trying to grind your body against its own. Like two humans would, the effect wasn’t really the same.

The heartless made another one of those strange choked off sounds once your breathing picked up. You interpreted it vaguely as a chuckle for a moment before the molten flesh pressed against your hips began to shift.

There were small masses sprouting from the surface of its skin, glowing blue and pulsing with eerie light against the heaving darkness of its body. Just underneath the bumps, there was something even larger appearing.

Dark energy twisted and folded, rising from the narrow part of its body, from between the strange growths that marked its hips. The darkness was phallic in shape, covered in blue veins that pulsed as more and more energy flowed into it. The skin of it looked smooth but was covered in ridges and textured flesh. 

The creature waited until its cock had stopped materialising. Waited until it was sure you had taken in the sight of its thick, black flesh and the sticky darkness oozing from the tip. It waited until it could see the shock register on your face before it pulled you up with a clawed hand underneath your chin. Forcing you to stare into its glowing, mischievous eyes.

The heartless pulled you tight against it, digging claws into your ass. It rubbed you up and down against it again, angling you so the newly formed bumps rubbed between your legs. You keened out, head falling back against the wall behind you.

Its large cock throbbed between your legs, the head of it curving up against your ass. The grinding of your body pushed its cock between your legs, slide it up and down the curve of your ass.

The heartless was quickly panting, its chest shaking as it breathed heavily. Its chest was pushing against you, crushing you against the wall behind you while its teeth and tongue continued to sloppily attack your lips.

You reached down between your own body and the monster’s strange slick skin. You undid your own clothing as quickly as you could, not wanting to delay. The creature’s glowing eyes stayed trained between your legs.

You were barely able to wrap your hand around the thick girth sprouting from between your partner’s hips, but you tried anyway. You stroked its cock from root to tip, it was long, even with both of your hands you wouldn’t have been able to cover the entire length of it.

The heartless groaned, a low, deep sound that seemed to vibrate through its entire being. It was terrifying and arousing all at the same time. The creature kept rubbing you against its body and you noticed clear fluid, your own, staining the dark skin between its hips.

The heartless took control, it seemed to have some prehensile control over its cock as it began to press the tip of it against your entrance. It was leaking dark, sticky fluid, the texture of it impossibly smooth; helped along by your own lubrication it easily began to sink inside of you.

You cried out at the stretch, at the burn of the creature. The intrusion was large and no matter how soft, smooth and somewhat malleable its appendage was, it was still a ridiculous size and your body struggled to adjust.

The heartless moved slowly, but you could feel its entire body shaking with effort against yours as it struggled to hold back. You could tell it was fighting against its animalistic, primal instincts to just take you; to use your body for its own pleasure and leave you broken and twisted.

Its claws dug ruthlessly into your skin as it finally bottomed out. Somehow it had managed to stuff all its gargantuan cock inside of you. The ridges on its cock rubbed inside of you, made you cry out while your clit was ground against the bumps on its flesh.

It pulled you against its solid and sticky chest, angling your hips as it took control away from you. The heartless fucked you, starting slowly to start but quickly adjusting to a quick, brutal pace. Its cock pulsed inside of you, changed size as it pulsed and throbbed against your tight walls.

Its hands were so large, claws drawing red marks across your skin as the creature took its pleasure from you. It manipulated your body with its strength, setting a brutal rough pace as it fucked you. You were left incoherent, moaning and crying out with each thrust of its strong hips driving its cock against you.

It wasn’t long before you were spasming around the creature’s cock. Surges of pleasure pulsing through your body as your walls gripped its large cock like a vice. You held onto the heartless, your hands struggling to find purchase on its slippery skin. You dug your nails into the bandages crossing its shoulders for support and the creature cried out against your ear.

The heartless bit down on your shoulder, its jagged sharp teeth ripping into your flesh. The pain and pleasure was immeasurable and you came around its cock. You cried out, smashing your head on the wall behind you as you struggled to hold on to the creature.  
The heartless kept fucking you through your orgasm. Its thrusts growing rougher as it lost control of its body.

Its claws dug roughly into your skin as the heartless came. It pulled your hips roughly against its body, to press its entire cock inside of you. You could feel its release, hot and sticky, copious amount of fluid pulsing out from its cock. Painting your insides dark. It kept coming until the dark substance was running down your thighs, leaking out from around the plug of its cock.

You held onto its body, exhausted as the creature slowly folded in on itself and floated down to the ground. Its cock began to recede back into its body, you could feel the gush of its release flow down your thighs, hear the wet splash of it hit the floor.

The heartless still held onto you, breathing heavily, its head against your chest.

You reached out, touched the spikes on its head, gave it whatever approximation of a hug that you could. Your body exhausted.

“Thanks for saving me,” you said to it softly. The heartless nodded and nuzzled at your chest. “What happens now?”

It didn’t reply with anything, the creature waiting until it had recovered enough.

It helped you to your feet, it looked far less terrifying now than it had before. Large arms came around you in a hug, pulling you against its chest.

It was weird, but you could swear you could hear a faint sound, like a heart beating from the void in its body. It pulled away and made a noise, you could have sworn it was the sound of your name, twisted and distorted.

Then the heartless walked away, left you panting and alone, barely dressed in the empty street. There were no heartless around anymore, but you didn’t know when they would be back.

You didn’t want to push your luck, quickly summoning your armour and the glider form of your keyblade.

You flew up into the sky, you could feel the wetness in your armour as fluid continued to drip down your thighs. You didn’t know what to do, desperately trying to think about where the nearest safe place was, so you could recuperate, and work out what the fuck to do next.

**Author's Note:**

> Heartless with holes in their bodies are now apparently those Dyson hair dryers/fans with no blades. You’re welcome.
> 
> Comments and Kudos loved.  
> Come find me on Tumblr and Twitter as TehRevving.


End file.
